Perfect Proposal
by MysteryShadow101
Summary: DM/HG: Draco decided it was time to ask Hermione to marry him. Cute, fluffy. Please Read and Review, it's my first fanfic EVER!


**Perfect Proposal **

_You look into my eyes I go out of my mind, _

_I can't see anything 'cause this love's got me blind. I can't help myself_

_I can't break the spell, I can't even try._

Hermione was 20 years old, and was working as a Healer in St. Mungo's Hospital.

Today was her one year anniversary with her boyfriend; the love of her life. To celebrate her boyfriend had planned something special, well that's he told Hermione.

At 4 o'clock Hermione left to start getting ready for her date that night. She apperated to her apartment to choose what she would wear. He told her to dress formally but not over the top formal.

After 15 minutes of rummaging through her closet, Hermione settled on a simple yet elegant red halter dress that came down just below her knees, and had beautiful beads embroidered along the neck.

She chose a pair of black stilettos, and a red clutch purse to go with the dress. She picked out a stunning yet simple diamond necklace with earrings to match.

After she decided what she would wear she went for her shower.

Half an hour later Hermione came out of the bathroom and changed. She tied her up in a loose bun, but left a few soft curls down, framing her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect for the night.

Since school, Hermione had grown up. She had long slender legs, her hair had tamed down to soft curls rather than the bushy mess she had.

She had a gorgeous figure, with curves in all the right places in the right amounts.

While she was waiting to be picked up, Hermione thought back on her relationship with her boyfriend.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hermione was 19 years old and had just started working at St Mungo's as a Healer._

_During one of her lunch hours, she decided to go to town to have lunch and a coffee. While she was walking she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy._

_He had changed since school and not just his appearance but during the war he had changed to the light side. _

_They had won of course Harry had killed Voldemort and peace was restored. Many families had lost loved ones, and Ron had died at the hands of Death Eaters. Harry and Ginny were married and living happily. _

_Draco had taken over Malfoy Enterprises and was the CEO of the company. His father had died during the war too, but Draco couldn't be happier about it. _

_It was during the holidays before Draco had started his 7__th__ year at Hogwarts, that he realised that his father and Voldemort were wrong. _

_He began to think for himself, and not listen to his father's teachings anymore. He had moved out of Malfoy Manor as soon as possible after the war and had bought a nice apartment in London, close to Malfoy Enterprises and St Mungo's Hospital. _

_After talking for some time in the street, Hermione invited him to have lunch with her. He gladly accepted and they had become friends since then. _

_Though Harry had not approved of their friendship, he was till civil to Draco for Hermione's sake, and after quite a few get-togethers the two men had become close friends. _

_Hermione and Draco's friendship bloomed into something more soon after. They began to date and became a couple soon after. They loved each other so much, that they would die for each other. _

_**End of Flashback**_

The doorbell rang at 7pm, and when Hermione went to answer the door, she was greeted by Draco, who looked absolutely handsome in his suit. It was a black suit with a white button down shirt.

He had stopped using gel for his hair, sometime during their 5th year. His hair now fell over his eyes, and was soft and shiny.

He was well built, thanks to all his quidditch playing. He was narrow yet solid. His arms were not too muscled but tough and comforting. Though he had a flat torso, a slight six pack was visible. Overall he was well sculpted.

"Good evening, Hermione," he greeted her. "You look so beautiful."

And with that he gave her a tender yet passionate kiss.

"Thank you. You too, look handsome tonight," she responded.

"Let's get going, we don't want to be late now, do we?" He took her hand and apperated to a cute and cozy looking French restaurant.

"Bonsoir Madame et Monsieur," the waiter greeted as they entered the restaurant.

"Good evening, we have a reservation foe two under the name Malfoy," Draco told the waiter.

"Yes, follow me."

The waiter led them to a candle lit table, which was situated in a secluded spot on the balcony. Draco pulled out a chair for Hermione, and then seated himself. The waiter handed them the menus and left.

After around five minutes a tall blonde waitress came to take their orders.

"Good evening, my name is Chloe, and I'll be your waitress for this evening," she introduced herself to them.

Draco gave her their order of; Suprême de Volaille and Mignonettes aux Poivre-verts, and then the waitress left, only to come back 10 minutes later with their food.

While eating Hermione and Draco talked about all there was to talk about. Like how work was that day.

After they finished their meal and paid, Draco suggested they go for a little walk to the park that was just round the road. The night was beautiful. It was a clear night without a cloud in the sky, and the full moon was shining brightly.

When at the park they sat down on a bench for a little rest.

"Hermione, there's something I want to ask you," Draco said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I love you more than anything, you have now become my life, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," with that said he got down on one knee…..

"Hermione do me the honor, will you marry me?"

Hermione was least to say surprised, she had tears glistening in her eyes. She was so happy she couldn't speak all she could manage was a nod.

Draco opened the lid of the box, and sitting there was the most beautiful ring see had seen. It was a silver ring with a princess cut diamond in the middle with two rubies on either side of the diamond.

He slid the ring on her finger, and they engaged in a heated, passionate loving kiss.


End file.
